Star Wars Rebels: New Rebel
by doomtigere
Summary: Trained by Darth Vader and brainwashed by him, Blayze is a Sith lord turned good who joins the rebels to fight for good. Disclaimer: I don't own any star wars characters. Claimer: i made and own the character Blayze.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

I grunted in pain as I swung the pick at the rock wall, a slave digging for crystals forever and ever, until you barely remember your own name.

Its been 14 years since the empire took control of the Senate, I've been a slave here for more then half that. the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of my sister.

But the thought of her keeps me going, and this is where my story begins.

It was my turn for the drill today, and as I drilled in the section I was assigned, a sudden feeling over came me and as it happened I stopped, moved the drill around to another section and started to drill that way.

I couldn't help myself the one thought I had every day to just rest, was gone and all I thought was that I needed to dig right here.

Almost instantly after the drill started to chip away at the wall, I saw a glow coming from the rocks an enormous glow, and almost as soon as the drill hit the source of the light, the room exploded.

... 1 month after the explosion...

My eyelids opened and I saw a light above me. As I sat up and looked around, I couldn't remember anything that happened, who I was, where I was.

But then, one thought crept into my mind, _Serve The Empire"_

... 1 year later...

I waited cross legged on a round pedestal, in the middle of a pitch black circular room.

Then the ping of many droid's came from all around me. Although my helmet has night vision, I don't need it. I Ignite my light-saber's, which are 2 curved blue blades that start from the hilt just below my elbows and arch over my hands.

One minute later, the droids are in pieces and the one and only Darth Vader enters the room. "Well done my pupil, now I have another errand for you to run, It seems that I have some Rebel pests that need to be taken care of and the Inquisitor is failing miserably."

"Yes master" I replied and left the room to ready my ship for the journey to Lothal.

... on the planet Lothal...

"Lets get these supply crates in the ship" Kanen said.

Kanen, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper were loading the ship when Kanen stopped.

"Ezra do you sense something?" Kanen asked with a worried tone.

"No, why?" Ezra asked.

Just then they all heard the sound of a ship descending from above. When they all looked up, they saw a door opening out of thin air and revealing an invisible ship, a man in black mandalorian armor jumped out of the open door.

He did nothing to slow his fall, in fact he landed in a crouch on top of the docking platform with a boom.

...Blayze POV...

After the dust from the explosion cleared, I threw what looked like an orb of electricity on the ground in front the Rebels, the orb expanded and exploded into a wave of energy knocking all of them to the ground.

The Jedi got up and started firing his blaster, but the shot bounced off of a magnetic field that surrounded me. Using the force, I raised my hand and lifted the Jedi off of the floor and threw him backwards.

By then, the Lasat had recovered from the lightening ball and charged forward. He tried to strike me with his staff, but as soon as he hit the magnetic field it bounced off.

I force pushed the Lasat into the youngling, knocking them both over. By then, the Jedi was back on his feet and he lunged forward with his Lightsaber. As soon as he got close, I ignited my own arm saber and deflected it easily.

The Jedi stumbled back in shock.

Just then, a blaster bounced of my shield from behind. A Twi'lek was about to come out of the ship to help her teammates. Before she could leave, I forced the door closed.

The mandalorian was shooting at me as well, but her lasers were deflected by my shield.

As soon as I threw the Jedi to the side, I forced the mandalorian up into the air in front of me "I like to see the face of my enemy when I destroy them" I said. and lifted the girls helmet.

As soon as I saw her face, a memory unlocked inside my head. I remembered a little girl with purple and orange hair with smile on her face looking up at me.

A small whisper escaped my mouth, "Sabine" and a tear escaped my eye, dozens of other memory's crashed back into my head and my vision went dark as I crumpled to the floor.

Sabine dropped onto the floor as Zeb and Ezra came out of their daze. Zeb jumped forward saying "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, wait." Kanen said stopping him, as Hera finally got the ship doors open.

"He had a Lightsaber and I want to know who he is." Kanen knelt down and pulled their attackers helmet off. when Sabine saw who it was, she gasped and staggered backwards.

Kanen jumped up "What!is it Sabine, do you know him?"

"I-it's Blayze, m-my Brother!"


	2. Chapter 2: Memory's

**Sorry if you were hoping this would come sooner, it was a vary busy week for me and it took a while to proof read this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Flashes of multiple memories raced through my mind at light speed when I woke up. I was in a what looked like a big metal box, cuffed to a chair.<p>

I reached out with the force, to sense my surroundings, and sensed 5 lifeforms talking outside my prison, one in particular I could tell was my sister, Sabine.

Then the door opened and the Jedi walked in, "So" he began.

Before he could say more, I asked "Is Sabine okay?"

"Um yeah, she's fine." he answered.

"What happened to me?"

the Jedi replied with a questioning look "Shouldn't you know?"

"I-I think," I said as memories raced through my mind, "there was an explosion, and then" I stopped, trying to remember.

"Well its okay, you can just.."he started but stopped when I mumbled something, "What did you say?"

"Vader, Darth Vader," I whispered, "I remember Vader."

The Jedi's eyebrow arched "What do you remember about Vader?"

"He-he trained me, brainwashed me," I said as images of him teaching rush through my mind.

"he what?" the Jedi said startled.

"I remember" a tear escaped my eye.

"What, What do you remember?" The Jedi asked

"I hurt innocent people" I said in horror.

... 3rd person point of view...

Kanan wasn't sure what to do at that point so he just walked away. It seemed the kid needed some time to himself.

"What happened to him?" Sabine asked, a faint stream of tears running down her cheeks.

"He said he was brainwashed." Kanan replied, feeling sorry for Sabine.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked.

Kanan waved toward the box "fine"

...Sabine's Point of View...

Blayze was siting in a chair with his head down, his chocolate brown hair was the same as the last time she saw him.

He started to say something, but she just ran and hugged him.

... Blayze's point of view...

"Where were you, what happened?" she asked.

I sniffled "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

And I told her every thing I remembered. Being a slave, the explosion, the brainwashing, being trained by a Sith lord.

We sat in silence for a while after that. Then I started laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Sabine asked with a smile.

"I don't think Vader expected me to have a sister, much less find her as soon as I just did."

Sabine laughed with me. Then I felt a small tug in the force I stopped laughing.

"Whats wrong?" Sabine asked.

"You need to go." I said.

"What! Why?"

"Vader." I replied.

"What!" She said again.

"Unbolt my cuffs, Vader's sent spy's to find me." I answered.

She unlocked the cuffs and we ran outside onto the docks.

"what is he doing out!" the Jedi said.

"Kanan, it's okay." Sabine told the Jedi, Kanan.

"No its n..." but he stopped when he felt the same disturbance I had.

"Incoming!" I yelled.

And we all flung ourselves to the side as a Ti fighter's lasers hit the ground where we had been and the dock shook.

...Trooper 10564 point of view...

"This is Trooper 10564 reporting in, what does the target look like?"

"The one in the mandalorion armor" his captain said.

"There are two mandalorion's sir, one in black and one in pink, which one is it?" the trooper replied.

"The boy of course!" his captain said impatiently.

"Which one's that?"

"Who do you think it is?!" the captain said outraged

"ummmmmm?" the trooper thought.

...Blayze's Point Of View...

We saw two more ti fighters coming in and I knew the cruiser wouldn't be far behind.

"Get to your ship and take off!" I said.

"what, no." Sabine objected. "Not without you!"

"Go!" I demanded.

They moved to the ship, turning around just in time to see me force one of the TI's into the ground.

Then two bombers came in and started to bomb the docking area, leaving Hera with no choice but to take off.

I put my helmet on and turned to face the TI's and the two Bombers.

I used the force to slam one Ti into one of the bomber's, taking them both down, then I force crushed the other bomber until it exploded.

The other TI fired straight at me. But as the laser canons fire came within three feet of me, it bounced of an invisible field and ricocheted into the sky.

I ignited my arm sabers just as the TI fighter turned around for another attack run.

I stepped forward swinging my arms at the direction of the TI. Almost instantly, the blade flew off my arm, Into an arch of energy that flew towards the TI fighter.

It sliced straight through it and cut it in two. One second later, both pieces exploded into a cloud of flames.

...On the Ghost...

Kanan's eyes widened at the scene, Hera gasped, Ezra was aw struck, Zebb's mouth was open, and Chopper short circuited.

Sabine Smiled.


End file.
